Adelyn and the Adventures of Hogwarts
by GhostShadow1312
Summary: The adventures with My OC, Black Pheonix Wings's OC, and the Potter kids. What could possibly go wrong?


**Alright guys I know it's been awhile since I did any typing for you crazy people at all. And I ask for the forgiveness of all of my lovely readers by giving them a new plot bunny story of the Harry Potter variety. I do hope you enjoy this. I apologize if characters seem OOC I can't really help it since I'm not Queen Rowling herself.**

 **Speaking of which, Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. The ONLY two things I own are this story and the lovely (hopefully) OC I shall be introducing to you in this story as we follow her through the well known story of Harry Potter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **With Love and Magic,**

 **Ghost.**

"Adelyn! Are you packed?" Adelyn smiles at her mother's worried voice asking the same question for the fifth time. "Yes mama! I'm packed and ready!" she calls back down. "Then come on down dinner is ready and your brother looks hungry." Adelyn laughs as she walks down the stairs "When doesn't Connor look hungry mama?" Connor looks at her completely seriously. "When I'm eating." Her father laughs "Well I guess that's true." Connor looks down at his little sister. "So Addy, are you ready to start your first year?" Adelyn grins, ignoring the usually disliked nickname. "Yes! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what house I'm going to be in!" Her mother smiles softly. "Remember darling no matter what house you're in we will always love you."

Adelyn smiles at this. Of course she already knew this. Adelyn was a smart girl who loved to play with her big brother. Though from looking at her you would never know she could. She was small, smaller than most of the eleven year old girls she knew. But what she lacked in size she made up for in speed and smarts. Most of the adults in her life expected her to go into Ravenclaw. She personally didn't care but knew, because her brother told her so, that most people didn't get along well with the children that became Slytherins. For some reason, Adelyn didn't know what that reason was, that house came with a very bad reputation. She wishes she knew but Connor refused to tell her. Maybe they would tell her now that she was going to school…

Turns out Adelyn never got a chance to ask her parents about Slytherin before she was shuffled off to bed and told to get some sleep. They had an exciting morning ahead of them and she needed some sleep so she didn't lag behind. After a night of fitful sleep due to excitement her brother comes in and gets her up so she can eat and then help load up the car. Her father got a car two years ago shortly before Connor started school simply for the sake of getting them too and from Kings Cross Station.

Once they get into Kings Cross and their things onto carts Adelyn's mother helps her through the barrier. As she goes through she catches a glimpse of a small boy around her age looking very lost and confused. But all she can see is messy black hair and a confused expression before she gets swept away by her mother. Her father helps her get her trunk and owl onto the train as she tries to look for the black haired boy again. Unfortunately, she can't find him and goes back inside the train.

She says goodbye to her parents and then shortly after her big brother as he finds a seat with his friends. She looks around the train to see if she can find an empty compartment and finally finds a seat towards the back of the train. She looks around knowing that she won't be able to get her trunk into the storage area by herself and decides she'll just have to sit with the trunk still on the floor. She sits wondering if anyone will come and ask to sit with her. Just as she is about to give up hope when a black haired boy opens the door. "Oh hello, I wasn't expecting anyone to be back here. Mind if I sit with you?" the boy asks as Adelyn looks up. "No I don't mind. What's your name? I'm Adelyn." Adelyn replies. The boy smiles and sits. "I'm Sage, Sage Capricorn." Adelyn smiles "I like that name. Is it your first year too?" Sage nods. "Well then I guess that makes you my first friend, that is if you want to be my friend Sage." "I would love to be your friend Adelyn. You are one of my first friends as well." Sage replies. This shocks Adelyn a little but she smiles a little at the boy with the blue eyes and they talk about themselves.

Sage ends up getting really excitable when he thinks about showing Adelyn to the Potters. He jumps up and takes her by the hand excitedly and practically drags her a few compartments down. Adelyn freaks out a little about having to meet new people so fast after making her first friend. "I don't know about this Sage. I don't think they'll like me much. Maybe I should go back to my compartment and sit with my trunk again." "Nonsense! They'll love you! How can they not? You're great!" Sage replies still too excited to see how nervous she is. He keeps pulling her along until they get to the door and she's actively trying to pull away from him. He pulls her inside and starts trying to introduce her to the Potters when she runs off.

The Potters look a little concerned. "Who was that Cap?" James asks "And why did she just run off?" Al wonders. Lily gets up and pushes Sage back the way that Adelyn and him had come. "Come on Sage, we're going to go find out."

 **Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Don't worry my lovelies. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. And I will be updating Reading Percy Jackson as soon as I can get that chapter finished. This story is connecting with my friend's story called The Zodiac Wizard. I highly suggest it.**

 **Until next time my darling readers!**

 **~Ghost**


End file.
